For centuries, fishermen have been looking for ways to improve their chances for catching fish. Over the years, there have been developments in lures, rods, reels, and a variety of other equipment that have made fishermen more successful. Over the past two decades, however, fish finding sonar systems have become increasingly available and fishermen have taken advantage of the benefits those systems offer.
Fish finding sonar systems are available in a variety of forms and functionalities, which give fisherman a broad choice as to what product fits their specific needs. In more recent times, fish finding sonar systems that can pair the fish finding sonar device together with the numerous remote computing devices that fishermen and others already use every day have become available to the public. Such an arrangement allows a fisherman to utilize an already existing display screen rather than having to have one that is dedicated to the fish finding sonar alone.
These fish finding sonar devices currently available, however, do have limitations, specifically in relation to the fish finding sonar devices that pair a sonar fish finder with a remote computing device. Currently available fish finding sonar systems do not offer the capacity for fishermen to track real-time fishing hotspots. Such a limitation can decrease a fisherman's ability to successfully catch fish, as the fisherman is unaware where fish are actually located and therefore must use valuable time to search for the fish.
Further, currently available fish finding sonar systems require that sonar data be processed and manipulated by the remote computing devices. This requires the remote computing device to be configured to receive a constant or near-constant stream of raw data from a sonar means. The remote computing device in this configuration is then utilizing a significant portion of its resources receiving data communications and processing raw data into useful data. This utilization of resources lowers the capacity of the remote computing device to perform other tasks and also works to diminish battery life which is a constant issue with remote computing devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fish finding sonar system and method that does not require the utilization of significant resources on a remote computing device in order to provide useful sonar data to the remote computing device. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.